


Le Norne nn sbagliano mai.

by VelenoDolce



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelenoDolce/pseuds/VelenoDolce
Summary: Per gli jotun trovare l'anima gemella è sia facile che difficile, la loro essenza è profondamente legata all'albero che come regalo gli fa comparire il nome dell'amato sul polso al loro primo sguardo.Sulmate AU il primo capitolo è su Laufey, ma arriverà anche quello con Loki.





	Le Norne nn sbagliano mai.

Per gli jotun trovare l'anima gemella è sia facile che difficile, la loro essenza è profondamente legata all'albero che come regalo gli fa comparire il nome dell'amato sul polso al loro primo sguardo. Ogni jotun in età fertile che cerca il proprio compagno ancora sconosciuto intraprende un viaggio tra i due reami in cerca dell'anima gemella. I sacerdoti non hanno un nome, ma il simbolo di Ydgrasill. Solo i secondogeniti dei re non hanno nulla, loro sono da sempre sposi del popolo, al servizio del loro re fratello. Laufey è il principe cadetto, pronto a diventare supremo consigliere il giorno dopo l'incoronazione del re. 

Laufey si nasconde dietro una delle colonne, non è possibile, si dice, non può essere. Ha visto arrivare la delegazione del regno del nord e ha sentito qualcosa solleticargli il polso, quando l'ha tastato con le dita ha sentito le nuove linee in rilievo. Ora è nascosto, sconvolto, il suo compagno di vita è tra quella corte e lui ne è terrorizzato. Non ha il coraggio di leggere il nome che accarezza con le dita. Come può il principe cadetto sposarsi? Quelli come lui sono nubili a vita, le Norne stesse lo hanno deciso, nell'intera storia dei reami di Jotunheim nessun principe cadetto è mai stato accoppiato. Nessuno. Stringe il polso, le lacrime che minacciano di scendere sul suo viso. Cosa deve fare? Dirlo a suo padre? Scappare? Suo fratello sta per sposarsi, gli ultimi invitati sono arrivati proprio quando quel fastidioso segno gli è comparso sul polso. Non è possibile che lui abbia un compagno, è una cosa assurda, inaudita. Il re del sud sarà incoronato subito dopo il matrimonio e poi lui dovrà prestare giuramento di servirlo a vita. Non può avere uno sposo, il suo sposo sarà il regno. Ansima ormai in preda al panico. È tutto sbagliato. Le Norne si sono sbagliate... ma loro non sbagliano mai. Allora cosa è successo?  
“Laufey...” Il padre l'ha finalmente trovato, ma ora si domanda cosa sia successo, il figlio è sconvolto.  
“Papà, le Norne si sbagliano?” Laufey lo domanda con un filo di voce.  
“No, amore, loro sono infallibili.”  
“Allora perchè...” Alza il polso, coperto con la mano.  
“Cosa vuoi dire...” Il re guarda il figlio e il polso coperto alternativamente, quel gesto è quasi infallibile, ma suo figlio non ha quel destino, lo sanno tutti. Allora perchè le Norne gli hanno dato un'anima gemella?  
“Non è possibile, deve essere un errore. Non l'ho guardato, non voglio sapere, devo andare via, la cerimonia del mio giuramento la faremo in privato, solo con il nostro popolo.” Layfey parla svelto, non vuole pensare all'alternativa, il popolo è e deve essere il suo unico pensiero.  
“E' successo quando ho visto arrivare quelli del nord, sarà qualcuno di loro, basta che non mi faccia vedere da nessuno, mi chiuderò nelle mie stanze, quando saranno via potrò uscire... io...” Alza lo sguardo e perde la sua guerra personale contro le lacrime, che decidono di scendere sulle sue guance senza permesso.  
“Laufey, piccolo mio...” Il re lo abbraccia, non ha idea di cosa può fare, mai è successa una cosa simile, ma se è quello che vogliono le Norne... Sospira a sentire il figlio singhiozzare contro alla sua spalla. È poco più di un ragazzo, per tutta la vita gli hanno insegnato quale sarebbe stato il suo destino, e ora tutto viene ribaltato. Sentirlo piangere così disperatamente gli fa capire quanto in realtà il figlio sognasse una vita con la sua anima gemella, non possono semplicemente fingere che nulla stia succedendo.

“Cosa succede?” Grotan entra nelle stanze del padre con un sorriso e si blocca.  
“Laufey, stai bene?” Corre subito dal fratellino, gli sembra sconvolto e ha il viso rigato dalle lacrime.  
“Perdonami...” Laufey singhiozza stringendosi al maggiore.  
“Cosa succede, padre?” Grotan guarda il padre che sfoglia un vecchio libro con il sommo sacerdote del tempio.  
“Laufey ha un'anima gemella. Ha il segno, anche se si rifiuta di farcelo vedere.” Il re sospira, nessuno dei testi sacri riporta una alterazione simile. Il primogenito diventa re, ha un'anima gemella e si sposa, il secondogenito diventa suo consigliere supremo, prende i voti sposando il popolo. Non è una legge, è un dato di fatto scritto sul libro delle Norne, nessuna scelta, nessuna via d'uscita. Eppure è lì davanti a lui. Laufey non sta scherzando, non è un gioco, è vero.  
“Dobbiamo posticipare. Il matrimonio, le cerimonie, non possiamo rischiare...” Grotan viene interrotto dal fratello, che scuote la testa.  
“Non possiamo, devi sposarti, il trono, i voti... Io...” Laufey non riesce a calmarsi, a ritornare in se, i singhiozzi lo scuotono nel profondo. Vorrebbe potersi strappare la pelle, cancellare quel nome, o almeno è quello che dovrebbe volere davvero, ma sentirlo sul suo polso, toccare il nome con le dita, vuole sapere chi è, vuole che l'altro lo trovi e lo stringa con forza, vuole sentirsi dire che va tutto bene e che tutto si sistemerà. Quello che è il suo dovere sta cercando disperatamente di restare nella sua mente, ma il suo cuore sta cercando di costringerlo a leggere quel nome per intero. È lungo, e lui ha già decifrato la prima sillaba FA, ma si è sempre fermato prima di continuare.  
“Sire, che non sia mai successo non vuol dire che se succeda sia sbagliato. Le Norne sanno e vedono tutto. È scritto più volte che non si deve spezzare il legame tra le anime gemelle. Mentre non è scritto da nessuna parte che il principe cadetto debba essere il consigliere supremo. Forse uno dei vostri cugini non avrà il marchio, magari invece di essere un sacerdote il suo destino è quello di essere il consigliere.” Il sommo sacerdote sfoglia le pagine, ma sa a memoria il loro contenuto.  
“Sono stato scelto dalle Norne per essere sacerdote, lo sono stato da prima che voi nasceste ed ero più vecchio di vostro padre. Nulla è stato fatto da questa famiglia per offendere le Norne, nulla sarà fatto, se posso darvi il mio consiglio. Il giovane principe ha la sua anima gemella, nessuno deve ostacolare questa unione.” Quando finisce di parlare tutti nella stanza tacciono.

Laufuey cammina senza meta per il castello, è ormai notte inoltrata, ma non riesce a dormire e stare nella sua stanza lo stava facendo impazzire. Si affaccia ad una delle finestre, le tende della delegazione del re del nord sono illuminate da piccole torce, si domanda se non sia pericoloso tenere una fiamma così vicina alla stoffa. La sua anima gemella è lì, tra quelle fragili tende che si muovono appena nella brezza leggera. Guarda alcuni soldati che passano per l'accampamento, li può sentire ridere nel silenzio della notte. Sembrano spensierati, senza problemi. Vorrebbe poterlo essere anche lui, invece ha sempre avuto un peso sulle spalle. Ha dovuto studiare per essere all'altezza del suo compito, non ha mai avuto veramente degli amici, era troppo impegnato. Ma non si lamenta, ha avuto tutto l'amore della sua famiglia. I suoi padri hanno sempre dimostrato di amarlo, e suo fratello maggiore ha cercato di viziarlo in tutti i modi. Sospira, lui li ripaga tradendoli. Ritorna sui suoi passi, deve cercare di dormire.

Laufey si sveglia di soprassalto, il cuore che batte impazzito nel petto, era un sogno o è stato svegliato da un botto? Si guarda attorno, dalla finestra entra un po' di luce, ma è strana, sembra tremolante. Un altro botto lo fa saltare via dal letto, la vestaglia che scivola insieme a lui, va alla finestra e vede le fiamme. Fa alcuni passi indietro sconvolto, il castello è in fiamme? Sa di averlo visto ma non vuole crederci. Un altro botto, stavolta più vicino fa tremare il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi nudi. Va alla porta, non dovrebbe, in caso di attacco o incendio i reali devono rimanere nelle loro camere, che sono ben sorvegliate, ma quando esce nessuna guardia è visibile, nessun servo nei paraggi. Sa che sta succedendo qualcosa di terribile, corre per le scale di servizio, meglio non passare in bella vista, poi sale fino alle stanze di suo padre, si blocca, sono sbarrate con una trave, i soldati morti nel corridoio. Usa una lancia per liberare la porta, teme cosa troverà al suo interno, ma deve vedere.  
“Laufey!” Il padre lo abbraccia subito, anche lui è solo in vestaglia, ma è armato con la sua spada.  
“Andiamo via.” Laufey è sicuro che non devono stare lì, qualcuno voleva tenere il re chiuso e quello è il motivo per correre.  
Scendono al piano terra, un gruppo di soldati gli va incontro, sono sopratutto gente del nord.  
“Sire, venite, dobbiamo portarvi in salvo.” Uno degli uomini parla sicuro.  
“Mio figlio maggiore, dobbiamo...” Il re si volta e smette di parlare, l'ala del castello dove vive il figlio non c'è più. Un altro boato fa tremare tutto.  
“Dobbiamo andare via.” Laufey stringe il braccio del padre.  
“Sarà fuggito come noi, siamo in pericolo qui.” Lo tira fuori dal castello, un altro boato e sono le sue stanze a venire distrutte, può vedere il buco nella facciata. Chi ha organizzato tutto quello? Si aggrappa al padre all'esplosione di qualche minuto dopo, le stanze del re non esistono più.

Laufey trema stretto al braccio del padre, la vestaglia gli si appiccica al corpo, una pioggia scende incessante, probabilmente opera dei sacerdoti che tentano di spegnere l'incendio. Attorno a loro molte persone del castello, alcuni feriti, quasi tutti in stato confusionale. Non vede suo fratello o il suo compagno, nessuna delle sue guardie o dei suoi servitori. I sacerdoti passano tra le persone, cercano di dare conforto, assistenza.  
Il gran sacerdote si avvicina al re, e Laufey si sposta, arriva tremando al limite della radura in cui si sono rifugiati, il suo amato castello in fiamme, c'è ancora gente che cerca di salvare chi è rimasto imprigionato, per fortuna non ci sono state altre esplosioni. Le guardie del re del nord aiutano chi trovano e cercano di spegnere l'incendio. Laufey cerca disperatamente di non pensare al fatto che il fratello non è lì con loro, che nessuna delle persone di quell'ala del castello è tra di loro. Fa alcuni passi verso il castello, vorrebbe sapere e non vorrebbe. Ma deve.  
C'è una delle guardie del nord sulla fontana al centro della piazza, urla istruzioni, efficiente, sembra che tutti gli obbediscano. Si stringe le mani al petto, il suo castello è distrutto, ma non è quello che lo preoccupa. C'era gente in quelle stanze, servitori, guardie, quanti saranno morti? Si guarda attorno e riconosce alcuni volti. Gli gira la testa, è quasi arrivato alle porte del castello, barcolla, ora può sentire i gemiti di chi è rimasto intrappolato e ferito. Le lacrime gli rigano il volto, deve aiutare, ma come? Delle barelle gli passano accanto, altri volti, altre persone che conosce.  
“Fermo tu, non andare dentro, non vestito così.” Qualcuno lo chiama, la guardia che dava ordini, è la sua voce.  
“Sei ferito, i tuoi piedi...”  
Laufey viene preso per il braccio e voltato, qualcosa fa bloccare il suo interlocutore, che sussulta. Tutto sembra fermarsi, il mondo non esiste più, il tempo è rallentato mentre lo sconosciuto alza la mano libera e si guarda il polso.  
“Laufey...”  
Il suo nome sulle labbra dello sconosciuto non può suonare così dolce, vero? Si guardano negli occhi qualche secondo che sembra eterno, poi tutto torna normale, il mondo riprende a girare. La guardia si toglie il mantello e glielo mette, e lui si domanda cosa stia davvero guardando, nessuna guardia del nord ha un'armatura simile. Ma tutto sparisce quando viene sollevato da terra.  
“Ti porto da un curatore, hai i piedi feriti.”  
La voce della sua anima gemella è profonda e autoritaria, vorrebbe tanto potersi rilassare tra quelle braccia.  
“No, mio fratello, devo trovarlo.” Si agita.  
“Dov'era?”  
“L'ala nord.”sussurra.  
“Quella del principe Grotan? E' stata la prima ala ad essere distrutta, nulla si è salvato per tre camere a partire da quella del principe.”  
“No...” Laufey si copre la bocca con le mani, non può credere che il suo amato fratello sia morto. Si stringe alla sua anima gemella e inizia a piangere.  
“Farabuti, che succede?”  
“Devo portarlo dai curatori, aiuta tu, il fuoco è quasi del tutto spento, i sacerdoti stanno facendo molto.”  
Laufey sente a malapena lo scambio tra i due, Farabuti, il nome al suo polso, lo sta portando via dal castello.

 

Farabuti guarda il castello, ormai le fiamme sono quasi spente, il fratello gli ha detto che il re si è salvato, cerca di concentrarsi, di fare un piano. Tutto gli sembra sbagliato. Quel giovane ragazzo, la sua anima gemella, Laufey... Si volta per guardare un curatore che gli benda i piedi, gli sembra così fragile in vestaglia da notte con il suo mantello sulle spalle.  
“Fratello.” Margel gli si avvicina, ha il volto pallido.  
“Siamo arrivati alle stanze del principe, le bombe sono state tutte posizionate all'esterno del muro, per questo il palazzo sembra sventrato, ma i pavimenti hanno retto. Le guardie sono state uccise prima, decapitate, come quelle che erano davanti alle stanze del re. Il principe e il suo compagno... erano nel letto, legati. Erano vivi quando il fuoco gli ha raggiunti.” Fa un respiro profondo, non riuscirà a togliersi quell'immagine dalla mente per molto, molto, tempo.  
“Norne...” Farabuti lo sussurra come una piccola preghiera.  
“Non possiamo dirlo al re, li hai visti ieri? Non è come il nostro.” Si stropiccia il viso con le mani.  
“Ho fatto in modo che nessuno del sud li vedesse, solo alcuni dei nostri uomini sanno, e non diranno nulla. Li abbiamo avvolti nei sudari, sono pronti per la sepoltura di rito, ho ordinato che fossero composte così tutte le salme. Ho fatto bene?”  
“Benissimo, grazie.” Almeno portano evitare di far sapere al re la terrbile fine del suo amato figlio.  
“L'ho trovato.” Non sa nemmeno perchè lo sussurra.  
“Questa notte?” Margel lo guarda stranito.  
“Il ragazzo che cercava di entrare nel castello.” Farabuti si volta a guardarlo.  
“Laufey, non so altro, suo fratello era nell'ala nord. Sappiamo bene che nessuno è sopravvissuto.”  
“Ho trovato altro. Il suo segno. Lei è stata qui.”  
“Che sia dannata e maledetta dalle Norne, ha ucciso i nostri fratelli e ora tutte queste persone. Se solo i sacerdoti riuscissero a dirci chi si nasconde dietro a quel simbolo...” Stringe i pugni, vorrebbe poterla avere tra le mani. Guarda la sua anima gemella, che sembra in stato di shock.  
“Il re sta venendo qui.” Margel gli sfiora il braccio.  
“Sire.” I due fratelli salutano e si inchinano.  
“Grazie per il vostro aiuto, in molti non sarebbero sopravvissuti.” Il re sembra stanco, sospira.  
“So che siete entrati nel castello... nelle stanze di mio figlio maggiore.”  
“Sì, sire. Mi spiace immensamente dovervi comunicare che vostro figlio e il suo compagno sono periti nella prima esplosione.” Margel cerca di essere breve, ma conciso, nessuno deve fare ulteriori domande.  
“Lo immaginavo.” Il re barcolla appena, uno dei suoi consiglieri lo sorregge per un braccio.  
“Chi ha potuto fare una cosa simile?” Si tappa la bocca con la mano, cercando di non crollare davanti al suo popolo.  
“Abbiamo trovato un simbolo. È la stessa cosa che ha ucciso i nostri fratelli maggiori. Abbiamo chiesto agli oracoli, ma sono solo riusciti a dirci che è una lei e che è la morte.” Farabuti si accorge che Laufey si è alzato e ora gli sta accanto.  
“La pagherà.” Laufey stringe i pugni.  
“Ha ucciso mio fratello, i servitori, le guardie, ha cercato di uccidere me e mio padre. Che le norne la maledicano per l'eternità.” Parla con odio, non può riportare in vita il fratello, né nessuno degli jotun morti.  
“So che la vendetta porta solo alla distruzione, quindi non la cercherò. Dobbiamo preoccuparci dei feriti, di ripristinare il castello, dobbiamo dimostre a questo essere che siamo forti e non ci piegherà mai. Mi aiuterai?” Laufey mostra il polso a Farabuti, che non può fare a meno di sorridere.  
“ Certamente. Mia giovane e fiera metà di anima.”  
“Voi due?” Il re li guarda senza capire, i veggenti hanno sempre detto che il nord e il sud non sarebbero mai stati uniti con contratti o guerre, ma forse intendevano che sarebbero stati uniti da due anime gemelle?  
“Sì padre.” Laufey fa un cenno sicuro con la testa.  
“Padre?” Farabuti guarda tra i due e non sa se tutto quello sarà un bene o un male.  
“Diventerai consorte del re del sud.” Laufey chiarisce.  
“E tu diventerai consorte del re del nord.” Farabuti si dice che non dovrebbe venirgli da ridere in un brutto momento come quello. 

 

 

Ecco a voi una breve storia ^.^  
Spero che questa cosina vi piaccia.  
Veleno


End file.
